Eyes of a God
by BatBatMat
Summary: A Tifa/Reno-fanfic. Reno's the last guest in Seventh Heaven, and Tifa discover hidden feelings for the Turk. More inside! The summary will be changed as I write more chapters. Tifa's POV. -In progress-


_Jeez._

_A customer spill beer on the bar, for the __**third**__ time this night, and I tell him to leave._

_He refuses, and looses his temper for a bit, but I suddenly get unexpected backup._

_Reno._

_Who'd have thought Reno, that jerk of a Turk, would be my knight in shining armour?_

_Well, maybe not knight, but at least some kind of hero._

_"Ey man, get lost before you hurt yourself."_

_He's sitting leaned to the wall by a table near the bar with a beer in his left hand.  
The man turns to Reno and walks unsteady towards him._

_I can't help it, but I'm actually really glad Reno is here tonight._

_It has been so many people here, and I am exhausted._

_I have no energy left to protect myself if the customers become violent while they are drunk, which happen like… every hour._

_Not violent every hour though… Just drunk…Uhm…_

_You get it._

_Reno had removed many of them for me._

_But then there's always __**one**__ man._

**_One_**_ man to ruin the evening._

_"Talkinta meh?" he says with a strong breath of whisky._

_Reno gets to his feet, and stares at him with intense, sleepy eyes._

_He has been drinking only two beers tonight. He uses to have five, so he seems much more human without all the alcohol affection._

_Reno isn't the man I usually think of as handy or handsome, or even __**sexy**__, but tonight, he really is._

_Especially with those eyes… Wow._

_He put his beer down on the table and walks threatening towards the man._

_It seems like that, luckily, was all the man needed to go, because he quickly backs away and leaves._

_I smile "thank you" to Reno._

_He's not smiling back; he's just… looking at me with the same intense, sleepy eyes and nodding weakly, before turning back to his beer and sits down._

_My heart jumps, and to my own surprise, I blush._

_I start to clean up the bar, and watch Reno in the corner of my eye._

_He seems so depressed, and he's not usually depressed. He's always noisy and annoying!_

_This depressed side of him is so… - I hate to say - beautiful._

_I like it, although I don't know if I like liking it…_

_When the bar is clean, I walk over and sit down on the opposite side of him, leaning towards him._

_Reno looks at me._

_"I just wanted to…"_

_"..thank me, I know."_

_He cut me off…!_

_"Everyone thank me. I'm Reno, God of Goodness!"_

_He toasts with himself and takes one big sip of the beer._

_I giggle, and sigh when I stand up._

_"How long are you staying tonight?" I ask on my way to the bar._

_He's watching my butt; I know he does, because he's just mumbling._

_"Uhm, naah, I don't know… Need a few more beers ya know."_

_"You sure that's so good for you?" I say and turn around, face to him, and catch his eyes staring at my lower body._

_It's actually very cute._

_The funny thing is that he doesn't seem to have noticed that I've turned around._

_That, or my front looks very much like my butt, which would be… bad…_

_Either way, he didn't get what I just said._

_I say in a seductive, low voice;_

_"Reeenoo?"_

_His eyes look up at me._

_They're trying to say something to me, but I can't hear it._

_They are speaking to me, but I can't understand the language._

_God, it's totally frustrating!_

_Reno stands up and walks towards me._

_I don't know if I'm scared or surprised._

_Not breaking the eye contact we have, he lays his right hand on my shoulder, and I feel myself shiver._

_The strangest feeling goes through my body as he strokes his hand up along my neck to my ear._

_I can see him leaning closer, probably to kiss me, and I'm ok with it._

_I'm ok with __**Reno**__ kissing me!_

_The world won't stand till Easter!_

_I'm getting ready to the kiss by starting to close my eyes, as he leans towards my ear and whisper:_

_"You…"_

_His left hand is now on my waist, and he's slowly caressing it down to my butt._

_My heartbeat increases._

"…_have the world's finest ass."_

_He squeezes my butt, and it feels really good, but it's not what I hoped AT ALL._

_With a little regret, I push him away._

_Reno laughs short and walks back to his table, where he finishes his beer and turn to me._

_"You though I was gonna kiss you, weren't ya?"_

_I blush._

_He makes another short laugh and turns to go._

_I walk after him, and catch up by the door, and when he turns around to face me, I kiss him._

_Yes, on the lips._

_And it's good._

_Reno looks really surprised though, but returns the kiss gladly._

_After a few moments, I break the kiss, and look down on the floor._

_Reno giggles, and says:_

_"I knew you wanted me."_

_He smiles and walks out the door of Seventh Heaven._


End file.
